


Oka's yuri experiences

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Asu Rito/Oka Ruto, Best Friends to Lovers, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, I headcanon that Oka is a werewolf, It won't let me tag the relationships, Kizana Sunobu/Oka Ruto, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oka Ruto/Amai Odayaka - Freeform, Oka x Amai is endgame ship, Scissoring, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Uekiya Engeika/Miyuji Shan, Uekiya Engika/Miyuji Shan/Oka Ruto, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Oka, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Summary: Oneshots of Oka having sex with all the other female club leaders
Relationships: Oka Ruto/Amai Odayaka
Kudos: 6





	Oka's yuri experiences

This is just a random chapter so this story isn't a draft and doesn't get deleted by ao3 after an amount of time


End file.
